Metal Fur Solid
by Thellos
Summary: Metal Gear solid But with Anthros replacing the main characters. YES IMA FUR! and I thought it would be fun to write my favorite game with furs in it.
1. Metal Fur Solid Chapter 1

Metal Fur Solid  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Cold waters of Alaska rushed in and out of a cave entrance used for docking submarines and other amphibious transport. With the waves, a figure in scuba gear stealthily made way into the docking station, careful to not be seen by any whom had a watchful eye. Finally reaching the loading platform he scaled it alongside under the water finding steps that led up to a somewhat concealed area behind a metal canister that looked to hold oil or liquid of some sort. He peered around the canister that hid him, two visible guards patrolled the area and then walked out of sight, disappearing behind metal crates that seemed stacked to the ceiling. His concentration then was broken as a ringing in an ear got his attention. He kneeled down, putting a paw over the ringing ear.  
  
"Thellos! What is your status?"  
  
"Colonel. I made it in."  
  
"Good, Report."  
  
"There are a few guards wearing white arctic gear." Thellos reaches behind him and pulls a piece of equipment off of his belt, putting it up to his eyes, he looks through the binoculars, specifically at a guard, scoping and checking him out. "Hmm looks like there packing M4A1s and Six Sixers." He said while putting the binoculars back onto his belt and securing it.  
  
"Thellos, infront of you past the guards, should be a service elevator. That's your only way to the surface. If it's not down now wait for it to come down then get aboard it and make way to the surface. Once there, contact me for details."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Thellos Closed the COM link and remained crouched, scanning the area around him well. "The best way to the elevator would be to crawl under this tank and sneak past the guards, but its best I wait for…" His thoughts were interrupted as a loud siren and lights went off, flashing and covering the cave, signaling that the service elevator would be coming down to the lower level.  
  
"Just in time."  
  
He used the loud noise as a distraction to crawl under the tank and hide around a corner, out of sight from the guard's view as one slowly approached his position. Readying himself to over take the guard if needed.  
  
He waited silently for him to come into the right position before he made his move.  
  
"Damn Alaska. Its cold enough IM freezing my balls off." The guard complained as he set his weapon down to tighten his shirt around him more but his actions were disturbed when he heard what sounded like a faint knocking noise from around the corner.  
  
"What the hell?" he muttered under his breath grabbing his weapon and cautiously walked around the corner to find nothing there but a mouse scurrying off to a warm location.  
  
"Nothing but a ra..."  
  
"Up here!"  
  
The Guard looking up saw a concealed figure hanging from a pipe coming out of the wall, but before he could make a move or gesture to his fellow comrades, the male dropped on him foot-paws first, hitting the guard in the head and against the cold cement, knocking him unconscious, his gun thrown from him and slid off the docking bay, into the icy water.  
  
"Now I should be able to get to the elevator with no problem…" He peered around the corner to check if it's clear. With no guards in sight he slowly made his way to the elevator without hassle, sneaking right behind a yawning guard and out of sight. The pressure sensitive lift started and carried him up slowly when he stepped on it. Now out of sight he stripped down, taking off a specially designed breathing mask and goggles, along with finned gloves and shoes. The now useless gear lay on the ground and a blue and white furred Anthro Husky was revealed, wearing a blackish-grey stealth suit with red markings that covered him well, His curled tail hung out the back through a special hole made for it. Fingerless gloves adorned his hand-paws with small metal plates on the top of them. Crossing his arms he held his head high seeing faint light above from the gloomy Alaska skies nearing closer.  
  
"Why did they have to send me on this mission…" He huffed, his breath turning to fog from the sub zero air.  
  
Soon the elevator had reached the surface, revealing the upper outer area of the island. A large well secured building to the left, but infront of him about 70 feet a helipad was lit up by spotlights mounted on higher towers around this area. His eyes shot wide and he took cover close behind a few stacked metal crates, A Helicopter, what looked like a Russian MIG, was starting up on the platform. He kneeled down again, trying to get into contact with the Colonel.  
  
"Colonel? Are you there?"  
  
  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"What are they doing with a MIG on this island?" Grabbing his binoculars and peering around the crate to his left to get a better view of the cockpit, but an Anthro Wolf caught his eye, talking to a guard.  
  
"You tell your soldiers to keep a lookout around the perimeter, I'm sure he will show up soon, but in the mean time I have to swat down a few bothersome flies." The wolf climbed into the cockpit of the helicopter and took off disappearing into the fog, only the engines could be heard before any trace of it was completely gone.  
  
"Colonel, who was that wolf that climbed into the MIG and took off?" he said while putting the binoculars back into there place and securing them.  
  
"That would be Zidane, the leader of there operations on that base. Now Thellos someone here wants to talk to you, she is going to explain a few things to you that may help you out on your mission."  
  
"Hello there Thellos." A female voice with a bit of an accent came over the COM system.  
  
"Who are you?  
  
"My name is Inara." A female Fox said " I'm the one who built the devices you will be using on your mission, also I will be giving you directions along the way, such as explanations or anything else you may need. Now pull out that black PDA you were given before you left"  
  
Thellos reaching behind him and unsnapping a pocket, took out a black PDA with several buttons on it.  
  
"Yeah what's this thing, it looks like an expensive paperweight."  
  
"That is your G.P.S. locator. With that we can keep track of you on the island, but it proves of much use to you as well, if you press the large button on top it will turn on and show you a small radar screen."  
  
Thellos pressed the button with his thumb claw and the device started up showing a map of the immediate area and several different colored dots.  
  
"What's this used for?"  
  
"The shot I gave you carried a special type of Nano machines that are now in your blood stream, they allow us to track you and communicate with you via satellite. The green dot in the center of the map is you, the blue dots that have cones coming from them are the terrorists, the cones represent there field of vision, hopefully its accurate enough not to have a delay time."  
  
"A high tech map…"  
  
The Colonel came back onto the COM system while Thellos was getting used to the equipment he was given.  
  
"Thellos, put your concentration into the building near you, you need to get inside that. It's were the Darpa Chief is believed to be held."  
  
Pulling out his binoculars again he checked the security of the building, focusing on the guards in the towers.  
  
"Hmm I cant exactly go knock on the front door and expect them to let me in."  
  
"There should be two service ducts, one on the lower floor, and one on the upper floor."  
  
Thellos moved to his right, looking around the crate and spotting the ground level duct, then moving to his left traced the stairs up and watched along an upper walkway.  
  
"Damn, I found the lower one, but I don't see the upper one."  
  
"Well I'll let you decide the best C.O.A."  
  
Tucking the binoculars away carefully "What about weapons?"  
  
"O.S.P."  
  
"Ok. Ill contact you if I come up with anything new, Thellos out."  
  
The husky crept alongside the Western Wall, coming up to a room marked 'Munitions'. He walked in but jumped back spotting a security camera that almost caught him.  
  
"A camera?"  
  
Waiting for the camera to pass he crept against the wall under it, so he was invisible to it. Going through a small cardboard box marked C.G."  
  
"Hmm…chaff grenades. These could come in handy."  
  
He took a couple of the grenades and attached them to his belt. And headed out of the room. Seemingly in the clear he made a slow run for the duct, but several feet from it, a guard appeared from in front of a truck. He stopped dead motion, skidding a couple of inches, until his claws caught the ground, giving him instant traction. Thellos leapt into the back of a covered truck and hid behind a few stacked boxes waiting for the guard to pass. But while crouched, a glimmer caught his eye coming from an opened box near the front of the bed. Tearing open the box it revealed a small .45 caliber handgun along with a full clip.  
  
"Well this works." Thellos said to him self quietly, sliding in the clip and pulling back the slide, chambering a round.  
  
Slowly getting out of the truck, giving extreme caution not to be seen, he made way toward the duct only to spot a security camera in the corner.  
  
"Heh, no problem." Thellos smirked reaching around him and pulled a grenade off of his belt, pushing a button and tossing it under the camera, seconds later the grenade exploded. covering the area in small glowing flakes, jamming the camera's signal, rendering it useless. As he knelt down he beeped.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Pulling out the PDA the screen displayed "Signal Lost". Sighing and slipping the black device back into its pocket, he crouched and entered the small duct, going into darkness.  
  
  
  
Well That's the End of Chapter one. Please give me feedback but don't be to harsh lol Its one my first fanfics. Being a fur and this my favorite game. I Had to Cross them. Soon to come will be Chapter 2 so any furs out there that read this PLEASE review lol. Later. Also a picture of thellos as snake is available for those interested. Just e-mail me at I3ig_I3ad_Wolf@hotmail.com or Big Bad Thellos on Aim. Later. 


	2. Metal Fur Solid Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Dust stirred up as the husky continued to make way through the narrow dark duct, trying his best to get through in such a small narrow area.  
  
"Great, two paths. Which way do I go?" He muttered under his breath to himself.  
  
A ringing in his ears signaled someone tried to get back into contact with him. Rolling on his side, he opened the COM link.  
  
"Thellos, long time." A male wolf with tied back hair and thick sunglasses communicated with him through the personal system, using his own unique frequency.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Hello Thellos, I've been asked to help you out and give any useful advice I can."  
  
"Well, you can give me directions on how to get out of here." Shooing off a few mice that had wandered his way. "Damn rodents."  
  
"Thellos, follow those mice, being natural survivors they will lead you to an exit."  
  
Spotting them, he thanked his master and began crawling through the tight airspace following them. After going through some water and a few minutes later, he came to an opening, a ventilation duct that had its grate knocked off.  
  
"Bout time…"  
  
Thellos slowly slid out of the duct, observing the area then moving to cover, getting out of the local guard's view. Two large tanks adorned the center of the room.  
  
"It seems that I have found the Tank Hanger. So then that means the Elevator leading to the Darpa Chiefs cell should be around here somewhere." Thellos said to himself, concentrating on the guard's movement patterns so as not to be caught.  
  
Walking towards the elevator but staying in the shadows, keeping out of sight of the guards and cameras he finally reached it and pressed the button that what he hoped would be the Chiefs floor.  
  
The elevator doors opened but showed an empty compartment. Not a soul wandered the hallway and once all was clear Thellos dropped from the roof of the elevator into sight. Taking out his gun and peering around the corner, making sure all was clear, he snuck down the hallway, hugging the eastern wall until a ladder came into view. Pulling out the black P.D.A, he pressed a button with his thumb claw, bringing up the circular grid. Three dots appeared on it, two that seemed in cells and what appeared to be a guard. Shoving it back into its pocket he made way up the ladder to another ventilation duct. He sighed and began crawling through it coming to a junction but decided against it and continued further. The voice of a guard caught his ear but he still pressed further coming to a grate in the duct. "A women?" A female Anthro wolf with blondish hair, tanktop and camo pants was doing sit-ups on a bed in the cell she was in. He dismissed it and headed further finding another grate. "The Darpa Chief. Finally." He hit the grate, making it swing open forcefully.  
  
"Who…who are you?" A feline asked as the Canine dropped from the hole and onto his foot-paws.  
  
"I'm the pawn they sent here to save your worthless ass." Thellos said while looking around the room.  
  
They engaged in a long conversation. He began telling snake about the metal gear project, REX.  
  
In the next cell the female wolf leaned against the wall, trying to listen in on what was being discussed. Suddenly she heard a cry of pain and backed from the wall. "I need to get out of here…"  
  
Thellos looked down at the Darpa Chief. Now dead on the floor from what appeared to be a violent heart attack. He held the card in his paw that he had given him before he died. As he secured it into a pocket on his belt, his ears picked up muffled sounds of a door opening then a thud. Moments later the door to the cell he was in opened. He walked out cautiously but his attention was distracted by a male German Shepherd morph with a little blue fur bent over and tail in the air. Before he knew what hit him he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel pressed against his neck.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" The female said as she peered into the cell seeing the darpa chief's body lying on the floor.  
  
"You killed the Chief! You bastard." She hissed as she pulled the bolt back on the rifle, chambering a round.  
  
"You're a rookie." Thellos stated his body motionless. "Can you pull the trigger?"  
  
"I'm no rookie!" She pressed the gun harder into his neck, it shaking a little in her paws.  
  
In one smooth motion he spun to his right and drew his gun, the laser sight aimed between her eyes before she could process what had happened.  
  
"Your green." Thellos stated, holding his breath slightly and keeping the grip he had on his Socom .45 firm.  
  
"I'm not a rookie!" She stated as the gun shook a little in her paws.  
  
"Your eyes. Their rookie eyes. Beautiful, compassionate eyes. Not the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. I don't think you could pull the trigger."  
  
"She raised the gun higher, both of them at a standoff, but there attention was broken when an alarm went off, Signaling that guards had been alerted to them, he spun around to find a security camera in the corner of the room.  
  
"Damn it!" Thellos growled. His ears picking up the footsteps of soldiers running toward the room, he dashed over to the guards office, blowing a round through the lens of the camera and taking cover behind a wall and crouched under the glass window, the female taking cover behind the wall of her old cell. The guards rushing in and spotted her taking cover; they fired at her but missed, covering the wall with bullet holes. They were greeted with return fire from Thellos's side arm. He ducked behind the wall as they returned fire, shattering the glass above him, covering him in it, his thick fur and suit keeping it out. He leaned around the corner and fired, taking out four of the guards kneeling by the doorway then spun back around and popped the clip out of his gun, as he reached to his side for the extra clip he looked up and saw The wolf shaking, holding back.  
  
"What are you waiting for shoot!" He yelled, reloading his gun.  
  
The female, shaking and her eyes closed, gave a moments hesitation but spun around the corner and gave a war cry. Pulling the trigger and letting loose a hail of gun fire. Bringing down what was left of the guards. The siren stopped after that and both of them walked out, Thellos looking at the guard's bodies while putting his sidearm away.  
  
"You are green. You hesitated."  
  
"I didn't hesitate."  
  
"You did. In this place if you hesitate you end up worm food."  
  
She just looked at him, both of them walking toward the exit. She took off running for the elevator. Thellos jumped out but was greeted by gunfire, he pressed himself up against a nearby wall. She let go of the trigger and made a gesture of success with her paws in a fist. The doors closed and the elevator moved to a new floor. Thellos with a look that said unbelievable on his face, kneeled down  
  
"The Darpa Chief said Baker was in the basement…and to look for where the walls were a different color." Thellos recapped the conversation in his mind as he walked into the elevator, pressing the button for the basement level. The doors closed and he proceeded deeper into the base. 


End file.
